The Girl In Night
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Jika permainan bisa membuat seseorang senang maka, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi, jika permainan ini justru juga melibatkan hatinya maka, ia berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Tapi, jelas ia tak akan menolak untuk bisa memenangkannya. #Itahina. AU, Typo. Plot sempit. Rename Title Story. Chapter 2 Update. to be Continued
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl In Night**

 **By**

 **Ashura**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character :** **Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Gendre :** **Sufranatural, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Drama**

 **Rated :M ( For Save )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Crack PAIRING, Banyak Typo (Author malas ngedit) Gaje, kagak cocok dengan KKBI, Dan ketentuan – ketentuan yang tidak dipakai oleh author Gaje**

 **.**

 **#Spesial Two Chapter#**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'** **T** **READ!**

 **PRESS EXIT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 _ **T**_ _ **entang kisah yang sama sekali tidak lazim untuk didengar**_

 _ **Kisah dimana seorang vampire yang terjatuh pada pesona seorang pembawa kematiannya**_

 _ **Seorang vampire dan malaikat kematiannya sang pemburu vampire**_

 _ **Hanya saja tentu perasaan hatinya pada gadis pembawa bunga rose hitam sebagai peringatan kematian untuk kaumnya para vampir jelas tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading Mina!.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan Setapak penuh genangan air tak memudahkannya untuk bisa berjalan lebih cepat lagi, meskipun kecepatannya sudah diatas rata-rata sekalipun. Aku cukup takjub dengan semangat yang dimilikinya. Nampaknya memperhatikan gadis yang nampak ketakutan itu tidak ada salahnya juga, jikalau pun tidak aku akan menghisap darahnya dengan perlahan tidak peduli seberapa nikmatnya cairan panas yang meleleh didalam tenggorokanku. Kh, kupikir jika aku menyiksanya lebih dulu akan memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untukku. Namun entah kenapa kulitnya yang mulus seakan sayang untuk ku rusak, yah setidaknya beberapa asset yang dimiliki olehnya memang sangat menggiurkan menurutku. Dalam masa keabadianku bukanlah suatu yang asing tentang apa yang dimiliki oleh bangsa manusia dan segala kemanfaatnnya untuk kami para vampire. Hanya saja mereka para manusia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang membuat makhluk lain tertarik untuk menyentuhnya dan...

Memakannya.

Aku berdiri tepat diatas tiang listrik yang membatasi jalan setapak dengan gank rumah kumuh pinggiran kota. Ia berhenti hanya sekedar untuk mengatur napasnya. Pakaiannya sedikit terkoyak dibagian lengan dan pundaknnya membuat leher jenjang terekspos sempurna dan aku cukup senang atas perbuatanku tadi. Siapa pula yang berani menantang seorang vampire untuk melakukan sex, namun cukup membuatku kaget saat ternyata itu hanya taktik untuk membunuhku. Benar sekali gadis itu adalah seorang pemburu vampire dan tak menyadari seberapa berbahanya vampire berumur setengah abad sepertiku. Namun jelas aku cukup tertarik kepada gadis itu. Tak terasa hal itu membuat kedua taringku muncul tanpa bisa ku tahan lagi. Melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan memang tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Aku menarik ujur bibirku sedikit saat menyadari gadis berkimono hitam itu mulai lengah lagi. Bagaimana jika aku memainkan permainannya lagi.

Dalam hitungan detik aku sudah berada dibelakang gadis yang baru kusadari rambutnya berwarna indigo gelap dengan aroma tubuh seharum bunga lavender lembut. Membuatku benar – benar ingin segera memangsanya dengan brutal.

"Apa kau mencariku?" Bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Ia terkejut sedikit pekikan kecil terdengar dari bibir sensualnya. Aku menyeringai dan tanpa bisa ku kontrol kedua tanganku sudah mencengkram kedua lengannya hingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan disana.

Braakh!

Aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendorongnya kuat membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Aku langsung menghimpitnya mendempetnya hingga ia tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Kh."

Aku kembali menyeringai saat matanya menatap mataku terkejut. Aku tak tahu jika iris warna matanya sangat indah kala sinar lampu temaram menyorotnya hingga aku bisa melihat warna keperakan dan ungu pucat. Indah sungguh indah. Tingginya hanya sebatas bahuku membuatnya terlihat mungil Tapi, berisi dan sexy.

"K kau.. Hmmph." Aku tak ingin mendengarkan protesannya akupun membungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku. Aku menciumnya penuh semangat. Aku tak menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan kecilnya yang terasa seperti angin pantai ditubuhku.

"Apa ya..Hmmmphh.." Aku hanya memberikan jeda kurang dari 5 detik hanya untuk memperdalam ciumanku. Napasnya yang pendek membuatku harus sering memberikan jeda hanya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah... Meskipun kumanfaatkan hanya untuk memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan ini sangat menggairahkan tapi, aku bukanlah seorang yang penyabar.

Sreeet..

Aku merobek kimononya meskipun pakaian ini tidak telalu rumit untuk melepasnya. Namun sekali lagi aku bukanlah seorang yang penyabar. Aku terus menciumnya beralih kearea leher jenjangnya saat gadis ini mulai terlena akan semua sentuhanku. Gadis ini sudah mulai menikmatinya terbukti dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai melingkari leherku.

"Ughh.." Bahkan suara lenguhannya jelas sangat merdu di indra pendengaranku yang sensitive.

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya hingga sejajar dan dengan tubuhku. Sangat menarik sekali dinding tembok dibelakangnya untuk kuhimpit tubuh sintal gadis ini. Aku menekan pinggangnya menahan agar tidak jatuh.

Aku menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Entah itu bibirnya yang sudah membengkak atau disekitar leher dan dadanya yang besar telah bertebaran tanda kissmark buatanku, aku benar-benar bergairah. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Tubuhku benar–benar terasa panas oleh gairah meskipun tetap sejuk saat kau menyentuhnya. aku melepaskan lapisan terakhir kain yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Dengan tergesa–gesa aku menurunkan celana dan mengeluarkan milikku. Aku sudah tahu gadis ini sudah basah sejak aku menciumnya. Air liur seorang vampire memiliki zat adiktif semacam 'Afrodisiak' yang bisa membuat seseorang bergairah.

Aku membuka kedua pahanya dan sebelah kakinya aku naikam kepundakku. Gadis ini meringis saat aku mulai memasukinya. Aku baru menyadari jika gadis ini masih virgin saat ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan masukku. Ada rasa bangga saat menerobosnya dengan paksa. Ada cairan hangat mengalir pada kejantananku, kuyakini darah virginnya. Ingin sekali aku mencicipinya namun, fajar akan segera menyingsing dan aku tidak bisa menundanya hingga matahari mulai terbit.

Sedikit ku perbaiki posisi kami hingga sedimikian nyaman untukku yang mulai menggerakan tubuhku dengan perlahan.

Aku merasa miliknya benar-benar menjepitku dengan erat. Semakin menambah rasa nikmat untukku. Ugh. Menekannya dan memasukannya lebih dalam lagi. Ia mendesah mencengkram lengan dan pundakku. Ia sungguh cantik apalagi saat – saat gadis ini bergairah seperti ini.

"Ughh..ahhh.."

Aku terus melakukan hal yang sama dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia menggelinjang dan aku sangat menikamati pemandangan itu namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disini dan itu cukup menggangguku.

"Sebut namaku." Bisikku tegas ketelinga kirinya. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang gila namun siapa yang peduli.

"..A aku tidak tahu siapa na...nama .."

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Panggil namaku."

"Ughh.."

"Panggil namaku, sialan!" Aku geram dan mulai menghentak sedikit kasar. Dan gadis yang telah ku ubah menjadi wanita ini makin menggelinjang hebat dalam himpitanku.

"Aghh.. I Itachi.. ugh.." Namaku terasa berbeda saat ia mengatakannya.

Aku semakin bersemangat saat wanita ini makin intens dalam memanggil namaku. Kedua tanganku sudah berada di pinggulnya yang montok. menahannya untuk segera memperdalam hujamanku pada tubuhnya. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara decakan akibat sodokanku didalam sana.

"Ughhh.."

"Ahhh.."

"Itaa..Ughh..uhh..Itach.. Itachi..ah..ahh.."

"Ugkhh.." Aku menggeram saat aku sudah hampir tiba pada klimaks.

Akhirnya kami bisa mencapai klimaks secara bersama-sama.

Dengan perlahan aku meneurunkan tubuhnya hingga kakinya kembali memijak tanah. Pergulatan yang sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan. Rasanya aku sangat menginginkannya lagi. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit berbeda, kepalaku mendadak pusing. Apa yang telah terjadi padaku. Tubuhku lemas seolah-olah tubuhku tak bertulang.

Bruukh

Aku sudah tak memilki tenaga lagi hingga aku pun terduduk. Aku melihat wanita ini memperbaiki kimononya dan dapat kulihat sesuatu yang berkilau ditangannya. Sebuah jarum suntik berbentuk kecil.

Sial.

Terus terang aku terkejut namun aku tetap menampilkan wajah setenang mungkin. Aku berusaha untuk tetap sadar hanya untuk memberikan kalimat singkat kepada wanita Indigo.

"Kh. Kau akan menyesal telah membuat ikatan ini denganku Lavender." Aku dapat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, entah karna apa. Apakah karna ucapanku barusan? Cih betapa bodohnya manusia ini tapi pada akhirnya aku pun merasakan kegelapan yang membuatku tak bisa menahan untuk menutup mataku.

.

Sangat menyenangkan sekali rasanya saat tekstur lembut menyentuh tubuhku. Terkadang sapuan kasar juga turut dalam sentuhannya. Namun indra penciumanku membau rasa yang familiar sehinggga aku tak tahan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Diamlah. Kau benar-benar menyulitkanku."

Suaranya terdengar kesal dan yang kulihat adalah wajah manis yang telah menatap serius. Aku tak tahu jika gadis yang semalam ini ternyata sangat cantik saat pencahayaan ruangan yang terang hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang begitu jelas dari tempatku berbaring.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan. Ruangan yang sama sekali tak ku kenali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada seluruh ruangan. Warna dinding yang dicat putih dengan beber beberapa benda yang disinyalir adalah barang-barang milik perempuan. Lalu aku menatap gadis yang telah selesai dengan kegiatannya yang entah kusadari ternyata dia memakaikan baju pada tubuhku. Sebuah kaus berwarna putih yang sedikit kekecilan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhku yang proporsional dan apa ini celana jins biru yang hanya sebatas lulut meskipun dengan ukuran pingganya cukup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm. Kenapa? Bajunya kesempitan?" Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, sialan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" Aku bertanya menatapnya datar. Aku kira aku akan dibunuhnya. Bukannya aku berada disebuah kamar permpuan.

"Semalam kau pingsan di tempat becek membuatmu sangat-sangat kotor. Ugh.. bahkan aku sendiri tidak mau menciumnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu dan membersihkan badanmu." Hinata menjawab enteng tanpa memperhatikan wajahku yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Tanyaku lagi, tapi dia hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek dan sangat ambigu. Sungguh membuatku kesal karna wanita ini tak mengatakan secara jelas.

"Katakan yang jelas!"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar atas jawabanku?" Wanita ini menatapku bosan dan aku sedang tak ingin untuk berbasa-basi. Aku tak akan menjelaskan secara gamblang apa yang aku inginkan. Wanita ini harus mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Dan ku rasa dia cukup pintar untuk bisa menebaknya. Terlihat dia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri membereskan barang-barang yang digunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuhku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan padamu jika aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Hanya saja untuk saat ini aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan. Dan sebelum saatnya terjadi aku akan menahanmu selama beberapa waktu sebelum aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkannya. Cih dia pikir dia seberani itu mengancamku. Kh. Aku bahkan tidak melupakan seberapa tak berdayanya dia saat aku memasukinya.

Aku menatapnya curiga saat ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan menggoreskannya pada lantai tidak jauh dari tempat tidur yang aku tempati. Seketika sebuah cahaya tipis warna ungu berpendar membentuk sebuah lingkaran mengelilingiku.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk keluar dari lingkaran jika kau ingin tubuhmu mulus atau kau ingin berjalan hanya dengan menggunkan organ tubuhmu dan... lumpuh."

Sialan benar wanita ini tapi, tentu aku saja aku tahu akan mantra apa yang digunakan wanita pemburu ini. Cih. Sepertinya wanita ini memang melupakan fakta berhadapan dengan vampir berusia ratusan tahun. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk keluar dari sini hanya saja tentu aku harus dibantu oleh seseorang. Aku hanya tinggal memanggil adikku dan selesai. Tapi, sepertinya akan sedikit menarik jika aku mengikuti permainannya dulu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Siapa namamu?"

Tok Tok Tok.

"Hinata, segeralah turun Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah!"

"Ha'i."

Teriakan seorang pria yang membuatku tak suka. Apalagi panggilannya yang terdengar lembut pada wanita yang ku tahu bernama 'Hinata'. Hm.. nama yang bagus untuk sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sedikit... hangat? Astaga sepertinya aku harus menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengubah rambutnya menjadi warna merah. Sial bahkan aku tak bisa melepaskan tatapanku hingga pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Aku mengusap wajahku. Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku membutuhkan pengalihan dan aku hanya mengamati kamar yang baru kusadari ternyata milik Hinata. Aku melirik sebuah pigura poto memperlihatkan Hinata yang sepertinya masih berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan 2 orang manusia yang ku tebak adalah orang tua Hinata dan seorang lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata yang ku tebak adalah kakak Hinata. Namun lirikanku beralih pada sebuah pigura poto yang menampilkan poto Hinata dengan seorang pemuda yang dilatar belakangi pemandangan langit senja. Sepertinya diambil belum lama. Tapi, perhatianku terpaku pada poto lelaki yang merangkul pundak Hinata. Rambutnya berwarna hitam. Sekilas dia mirip Sasuke. Tapi gaya rambutnya tertata rapi dan senyuman tulusnya saat dicium Hinata. Sial. Dadaku panas melihat poto itu. Spontan aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil poto itu dan menghancurakannya tapi, hanya rasa panas yang terasa membakar tanganku.

"Sialan. Kekai brengsek!" Aku mengumpat saat melupakan kondisiku sekarang. Sebuah kekai pengurung. Cih. Kukira pemilik kekuatan ini sudah lenyap dari dunia ini.

Baikalah, ini sudah diluar perhitunganku. Aku kembali menatap pigura sialan yang untungnya hanya satu-satunya poto itu yang paling membuat mataku panas ingin membakarnya. Cih. Akan aku berikan seribu pertanyaan dan hukuman saat wanita Indigo itu kembali. Tak perduli jika aku sudah diluar karakter. Aku juga tidak ingin mengakui apa-apa akan apa yang terjadi dalam pada diriku.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

Hallo minaaaa.. oke ini Ffku yang baru. Ini sebagai pelampiasanku terhadap otakku yang buntu dengan Ffku yang ' **TLTF** ' dan ' **BHD** '.

Hahaha.. silahakan untuk mengelaurkan uneg-unegnya jika kalian berminat.

.

.

 _ **See you next Chap.**_

.

 **Please To Review**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl In Night**

 **By**

 **Ashura**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Character :** **Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Gendre :** **Sufranatural, Romance, Hurt Comfort, Drama**

 **Rated :M ( For Save )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Crack PAIRING, Banyak Typo (Author malas ngedit) Gaje, kagak cocok dengan KKBI, Dan ketentuan – ketentuan yang tidak dipakai oleh author Gaje**

 **.**

 **#Spesial Three Chapter#**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **PRESS EXIT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 _ **Tentang kisah yang sama sekali tidak lazim untuk didengar**_

 _ **Kisah dimana seorang vampire yang terjatuh pada pesona seorang pembawa kematiannya**_

 _ **Seorang vampire dan malaikat kematiannya sang pemburu vampire**_

 _ **Hanya saja tentu perasaan hatinya pada gadis pembawa bunga rose hitam sebagai peringatan kematian untuk kaumnya para vampir jelas tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Reading Mina!.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya karna dia baik hati bukan berarti dia juga harus menuruti semua kemauanmu. Tapi, aku tak ingin ada yang terlewatkan dari apapun yang menjadi milikku. Sama hal dengan Hinata. Gadis cantik yang ternyata baru ku ketahui ternyata adalah seorang siswi tingkat 3 disekolah yang menurutku cukup bagus dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Tentu saja aku bukanlah jenis vampir yang hanya diam untuk mengamati dan mempelajari lingkungan untuk perburuanku. Selebihnya aku memang biasa mengamati kegiatan-kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan di setiap suatu hal yang aneh saat kau mengurung musuhmu di markas pribadimu. Apa ia tidak berfikir jika aku akan berbalik menyerangnya jika kesempatan tiba. Salah besar jika hanya mengandalkan kurungan kekai penghalang untuk mengurung seorang vampir yang berusia ratusan tahun yang mempunyai segudang pengalaman tentang pemburu-pemburu seperti dirinya. Kh. Kadang aku ingin sekali tertawa hal itu terlintas dalam otak licikku. Tidak perlu usaha keras menghadapi pemburu labil seperti gadis ini. Hanya saja... aku merasa nyaman berada ditempat tidur seorang gadis ini. Bukan karna aku tak pernah menyentuh kamar perempuan. Para wanita yang tentu sangat menginginkanku akan mengajakku ketempat tidur mereka untuk melakukan you know.. one night stand atau hal semacamnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah wanita-wanita abadi jika tidak, mereka yang mempunyai title 'dewasa', cukup matang untuk ku sentuh dan mempunyai badan yang bagus dan hot untuk kujadikan pelampiasan nafsuku.

Aku kembali memperhatikan gadis itu. Kupikir gadis ini juga tak kalah bagusnya dengan wanita yang biasa ku sentuh. Badannya memang mungil namun berisi sangat pas dalam kungkungan tubuhku. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kelonggaran. Sungguh gadis yang pintar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang indah didalam tubuhnya. Tapi, aku cukup senang untuk hal itu. Karna hanya akulah yang boleh melihatnya. kulitnya seputih susu dan Aku sering bertanya-tanya, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan rambut selurus dan sehalus itu. akupun juga sama sekali tak akan melupakan betapa sangat lembut rambut Indigo itu. Dan kupikir aku sangat menyukainya jika surai indigo itu menjadi tirai wajahnya saat bergerak diatas tubuhku.

"Apa kau senang mengamati seseorang dengan tampang mesummu itu!" Aku sedikit terkejut saat Hinata menjawab pikiranku. Tentu saja hanya sebuah asumsi yang hanya aku saja yang tahu. Betapa menyenangkannya bermain dengan pembawa kematianku atau..teman hidupku?

"Hm.. ya." Aku menyeringai padanya kala matanya melirik sengit padaku. Dia pikir dengan wajah yang seperti boneka porselin itu bisa menakutiku. Cih. Bahkan aku sangat gemas untuk menjilat dan mengulum bibirnya, "Aku hanya berfikir betapa beruntungnya aku merasakanmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan kurasa aku memang tidak akan pernah puas." Seringai makin melebar saat sebuah buku kamus setebal 20 inc melayang kencang kearahku yang tentunya bisa kuhindari dengan mudah.

"Aku menyesal tidak menjahit mulut dan mencongkel matamu." Ia menggerutu kembali menekuni kegiatan menulisnya diatas meja belajarnya.

"Kau mempunyai badan yang bagus sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang." Dan kembali sebuah benda melayang ke arahku. Hanya saja ukuran sedikit tipis dari yang tadi. Bagai gerakan slow motion aku dapat melihat benda ini. Sebuah pigura poto. Jika yang tadi aku sengaja menghindarinya hingga akhirnya membentur dinding dibelakangku maka aku sengaja menangkapnya menggunakan tangan kiriku. Namun, sebuah tangan lain terulur untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan dengan cepat aku mencengkram dan menarik tangannya mendekat sebelum menyentuh pigura poto ini.

"Ah."

Brukk.

"Hm. Sayang sekali. Aku yang mendapatkannya lebih dulu,' Hinata'." Aku menyeringai hampir terkekeh saat melihat wajah melototnya. Aku hendaknya ingin melihat wajahnya lebih dekat lagi namun aku kembali mundur sebelum akhirnya ia melompat merebut sebuah benda persegi ditangan kiriku. Namun aku tidak akan kalah cepatnya menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya. Tak kusangka gadis ini tak mau kalah. Dengan entengnya ia merangkak diatas tubuhku. Dia tidak menyadari posisinya sekarang. Aku menahannya untuk tetap berada diposisi ini tapi, ia mengerang kesal karna tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

"Sudah cukup! Dasar merepotkan."

"Aku menginginkan itu kembali!"

"Kenapa? Kau melemparnya padaku." Aku menatapnya tajam dan Hinata hanya bungkam. Aku tahu isi poto ini. Tentu aku dapat menebaknya meskipun aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Poto mana lagi yang hanya menggambarkan dua orang manusia yang sedang mengunbar kemesraannya. Itu cukup membuatku kesal.

"Cih. Atas alasan apa aku harus mengembalikannya kepadamu. Aku bisa saja menghancurkannya bila aku mau menggunakan jariku saja dan bila kau menyadarinya kau sedang berada ditempat yang salah 'Nona'."

"Apa?" Dia menatapku bingung seolah aku memberikan pernyataan yang sulit. Tapi, aku jelas semakin kesal atas kelakuannya kali ini apalagi, mengenai penyebab wajah linglungnya. Sebegitu istimewakah lelaki di poto itu hingga membuat Hinata seceroboh ini.

"Kau berada diwilayah seorang vampir klan tertinggi 'Uchiha'." Bisikku tepat ditelinganya dengan sengaja aku menekan kata 'Uchiha' dan ia cukup tersadar atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi, akau sengaja membiarkannya untuk beranjak dari tubuhku.

"!"

"Aku penasaran tentang siapa lelaki ini. Sepertinya aku akan suka mencabik-cabik dagingnya sebagai wujud pembalasanku padamu 'Nona Hi. '."

"..."

Blaam!

Aku hanya menghela napas saat ia tiba-tiba berlari keluar kamar. Menutup pintu dengan kencang. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku justru mengingat Sasuke yang kebiasaanya selalu membanting pintu. Kembali aku menatap pigura yang tadi ia perebutkan dengan Hinata. Aku sangat kesal tentu saja namun rasa penasaranku lebih besar tentang siapa lelaki di poto ini. Andaikan lelaki ini bukanlah manusia mungkin lelaki ini adalah salah satu keturunan uchiha. Taka ada manusia yang memilki kulit wajah sepucat lelaki ini dengan mata hitam legam yang mungkin sesaat akan berubah warna seperti darah.

Krek.

Aku tak peduli dengan murkanya Hinata padaku. Aku sengaja mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian hanya untuk melihat sebuah catatan kecil dibelakang poto.

 _Sai-kun and Hinata Hyuuga Love Forever_

 _Date : 27 Desember xxxx_

Itachi menggeram marah. Cih. Itachi memang benci kalimat yang terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Lebih menjijikan lagi pada poto ini. Ia hendak meremasnya andaikan aura seseorang yang begitu familiar berjalan mendekat kearah tempatnya berada.

"Aniki."

"Sasuke."

Reflex ia memasukan poto Hinata kedalam saku celananya saat melihat Sasuke melompat dari jendela kamar Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Hm? Aku sedang disekap oleh seorang wanita psikopat dan hypersex." Aku menatap balik curiga pada Sasuke, "Dan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliling." Aku melihat dia mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan terus terang aku membenci untuk seringaian lebarnya kali ini.

"Kh. Tak kusangka kau begitu lemah dengan seorang manusia rendahan." Ucap Sasuke menyindir. Aku tak begitu menanggapinya. Terlalu lelah untuk memulai lempar hinaan seperti biasa kami lakukan. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang sudah menjadi penjaraku selama 3 hari ini. Wangi lavendernya sangat menenangkan dan aroma-aroma tubuh Hinata membuatku betah berada ditempat tidur ini.

"Kau seperti anak remaja yang tidak pernah merasakan masa remajanya."

"Hmm.." Peduli amat, aku lebih suka membenamkan wajahku pada bantal.

"Akhh.. Sialan!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku hanya untuk melihat wajah kesal Sasuke menaikan satu kakinya. Ia menatapku tajam dan aku hanya menyeringai lebar padanya.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya bahwa kau berada dalam kekkai Hyuuga."

"Untuk apa. Aku tahu kau tidak sepintar tahu akan kedaan disekitarmu dan.. apa kau bilang Hyuuga?" Itachi beranjak lantas duduk menghadap lurus kepada sang adik.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hyuuga. Hanya kekai Hyuugalah yang bisa menahan segala efek kekuatan sufranatural seperti kita."

"kenapa aku tidak tahu." Aku bergumam sedikit kesal. Pasalnya kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain rasa penasaranku terhadap diri Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"kau harusnya tahu 'Baka Aniki'." Sasuke menatapku bosan. Tentu saja aku tahu dia ingin memanfaatkan pengakuanku terhadap ketidak tahuanku.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Guamam sasuke memegang sebuah kartu identitas pelajar Hinata. Tapi, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat suatu percikan yang berbeda saat melihat raut Sasuke saat ini. Meskipun hanya sedetik tapi, aku jelas melihatnya.

"Jadi dia anggota Hyuuga.." Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini.

"Kau tidak tahu Itachi?" Sasuke menatapku tajam dan meremehkan. Dan baru kali ini aku memikirkan ingin memotong lidah Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya klan Hyuuga yang masih berdarah murni. Ia adalah pewaris kekai Hyuuga dan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki Hyuuga. Dulu leluhur kita ingin mengusai dunia dan menjadikan manusia sebagai santapan kita yang utama. Namun disisi lain ada suatu klan yang yang menentang akan keputusan leluhur kita. Meskipun Hyuuga leluhur masih berdarah vampir juga namun karna klan Hyuuga memilih untuk meminum darah hanya untuk saat-saat tertentu saja. Dan itu menyebabkan klan ini berada dibawah tingkat klan Uchiha. Apalagi klan Hyuuga lebih memilih untuk bergaul dengan manusia . Tapi, mereka tetap tidak menyerah untuk menghentikan leluhur kita mengusai bumi. Para Hyuuga membuat kekai yang digunakan untuk mengurung vampir terutama Uchiha." Ini memang kalimat terpanjang Sasuke selama aku hidup dengannya. Tapi, aku tetap memperhatikan setiap penjelasannya.

"Biarpun begitu, apa kau bisa menolongku untuk bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Hm."

Sasuke terdiam menggunakan beberapa gerakan tangan yang kami sebut pelepas segel . Tanpa bisa dia pikirkan lagi ia menggit jari telunjuknya hanya untuk membuka segel yang kami sebut pengurung vampirpun terlepas.

Tubuhku terasa aku berjalan ke meja belajar Hinata dan mengamati beberapa yang dianggap penting untukku. Kartu Identitas Hinata. Lahir tanggal 27 Desember xxxx. Hm. Baru berusia 17 tahun. Usia yang sangat muda menurutku. Dan aku terngat akan tanggal yang tertera dipoto yang tadi aku lihat. Tanggal yang sama. Hm. Aku yakin lelaki adalah lelaki yan istimewa untuk Hinata.

"Aniki! Kau diperintahkan ayah untuk segera pulang. Ayah akan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai acara pentingmu."

"..." Terus terang aku sangat tertarik akan lelaki macam apa yang bisa membuat Hinata seprti ini. Jiwa possesiveku seolah mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa Hinata yang kini ku klaim menjadi gadisku, wanitaku. Tak akan pernah aku membiarkan ia melirik lelaki lain selain aku. Tak akan dan tak akan pernah selama hidupku.

"?"

"Poto siapa yang kau pegang aniki?" Aku tak menyadari saat Sasuke merebut poto yang sedang ku pegang. Aku tentu saja kesal dan ku rebut tapi, dengan sepat Sasuke melompat menjauhiku. Dia menatap dengan seksama poto tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang diketahui olehnya.

Dia menatapku, tiba-tiba dia menjadi gelisah membuatku ingin sekali mengorek otaknya dan melihat isi pikirannya. Aku yakin Sasuke bukanlah orang asing dengan Hinata dan lelaki yang bernama 'Sai' cih bahkan lidahku pahit saat mengucapkan nama lelaki sialan itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui akan poto Sasuke?" Aku yakin tatapanku ini menusuk tapi, apa boleh buat aku ingin mengatahuinya. Dan akan ku pastikan Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Aniki?"

"Semuanya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan kalian."

Sasuke nampak menunduk hingga aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya saat ini. Rasa penasaranku memang sangat besar tapi, Sasuke pasti menyimpan suatu kenangan yang buruk tentangnya hal ini.

"Hinata. Gadis ini bernama Hinata. Adalah kekasih sahabatku, 'Sarutobi Sai', Dan mereka adalah 'Manusia'."

Aku terkejut tak terkira. Jika Sasuke adikku yang kukira adalah seorang makhluk berdarah dingin tidak ubahnya ayah kami uchiha Fugaku dan termasuk aku didalamnya. Kami etntu menganggap manusia tidak lebih dari sekedar makanan yang pantas untuk kami permainkan dan kami nikmati. Tapi, ini? Aku..

"Aku tahu kau akan terkejut mendengar ini. Tapi, memang ini adalah kenyataannya. Aku mengira hal itu adalah hal yang menarik untukku. Aku membuat sandiwara aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Dan ia pun percaya. Hanya saja ketika Sai mulai memperkenalkan aku seorang gadis yang begitu menarik perhatianku, namanya Hinata, 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Dan dari situlah awal mula kesalahan ini terjadi."

Aku menatap matanya menerawang jauh menatap tempat tidur Hinata. Aku tak tahu jika sebegitu banyaknya waktuku kehilangan perkembangan adikku sendiri.

"Awalnya ku pikir hal itu akan sama saja. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi, kebiasaanku yang suka meminum darah membuatku harus bisa membatasi waktuku berbaur dengan mereka terutama Hinata. Darahnya begitu menggoda, seperti magnet untuk ku cicipi. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk mengontrolnya. Hingga ketika sebuah pesta perayaan hubungan mereka yang pertama. Aku dipaksa mereka untuk hadir dalam acara mereka. Tapi, suatu penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa vampir pemburu membuat acara itu seperti arena pertarungan. Tanpa sengaja aku mengeluarkan hal yang selama ini aku tutupi dari mereka. Dan... aku pun biasa menebaknya bukan?" Sasuke menatapku dengan sorot mata terlukanya padaku. Tapi hanya diam dan Sasuke pun kembali menatap hal yang sama.

"Aku memang berhasil membunuh para vampir itu tapi, aku tak bisa membunuh ketakutan yang ada dalam diri mereka. Dan merekapun pergi meninggalkanku."

"Kau menyelamatkan Sasuke.'

"Cih. Jika mereka berfikir seperti itu mungkin aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Sai. Dan mungkin hubungan kami masih bisa tetap terjaga sampai sekarang."

"Atau mungkin juga bisa sebaliknya." Aku menyeringai saat Sasuke menatapku. Kupikir sikap memberontaknya selama ini hanya karna suatu alasan yang akan membuat Ayah kami marah.

"Kh. Baka Aniki." Sasuke terkekeh dan aku cukup kesal. Dia pikir ini lucu, tapi memang aneh. "Aku mungkin juga aku yang merubahnya menjadi pribadinya yang baru. Kurasa dia tak akan pernah mau menemuiku lagi."

"Sangat disayangkan justru kau disini. Dan..." Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kalimatku, seseorang menerobos masuk dengan pintu yang dibanting dengan suara yang memekakan telinga dan ku lihat tatapan mata murkanya saat menyadari seseorang yang berdiri disampingku.

"Kau..."

Aku harap ini akan berakhir dengan baik.

* * *

.

.

 **To be Countinued**

 **.**

.

Sorry ku kira bakalan habis dalam 2 chapter aduuuh... aku ga bisa nahan ni otak..

Oke.. semoga chap depan adalah endingnya.

So.. terima kasih yang udah review... maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu..tapi, chap depan akan ku tampung semua di **RnR**..

 _ **Arigato**_

* * *

.

 _ **See you next Chap.**_

.

 **Please To Review**

.


End file.
